


I know...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Tis the season of goodwill...a realisation, mistletoe, weevils...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know...

Title: I know...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Team  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary: ‘Tis the season of goodwill...a realisation, mistletoe, weevils... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer and I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we decided to challenge each other – her words for me - Theme: Festivities; Millennium, tinsel, snow ‘I’ve told you – if you ask any more, I’ll not give you it! ’

A/N2 Just like to say I hope you’ve all had a wonderful Christmas and thank you so much for al the good wishes and lovely virtual gifts – love you all *hugs and kisses* xxx

This is for [](http://too-beauty.livejournal.com/profile)[**too_beauty**](http://too-beauty.livejournal.com/)  

** I know... **

Gwen crept up on Jack as he shuffled through the towering mountain of files on his desk, the Captain frowning at some of the reports Ianto had marked as urgent...reports for the majority of these Government departments were a sinful waste of time as they were never read...and if they were, no-one would actually understand them! He sighed heavily, jumping as Gwen tapped him lightly on the shoulder... He turned towards her absently as she held up the mistletoe with a flourish and leant in to press her lips firmly to his, her arms sliding round his neck as she kissed him...

Jack’s eyes flew open as she released him giggling, only to meet the impassive gaze of his Welshman who was stood in the doorway, his sparkling red tinsel-edged tea tray of mugs and mince pies held in a grip so tight that his knuckles had turned white... An expression of pure horror flew across Jack’s face as he glanced from Ianto to Gwen and back to Ianto.

Gwen spun round and grinned widely as she moved in on the young man, grabbed his lapels and planted a smacker of a kiss on his lips whilst brandishing her mistletoe once again. Ianto, with his hands full of tea tray was powerless to resist and spluttered incoherently as he was released. He looked up to meet Jack’s gaze, his Captain’s face now registering smug amusement...

Ianto huffed inwardly – she’d not only kissed _his_ Jack, she’d kissed _him_ as well...that DNA needed to be removed from their lips immediately..! In one swift move, Ianto thrust his tray at Gwen, snatching her bunch of mistletoe as he moved towards Jack who was now openly sniggering at his young lover’s expression...

Jack’s sniggers were cut off abruptly as Ianto landed in his lap and his mouth was claimed in a passionate kiss that measured at least a 12 on the Richter scale... Jack’s moans of pleasure were swallowed up as Ianto’s tongue took control and explored every inch of his mouth possessively, the young man’s hands moving so one caressed Jack’s face and the other threaded lovingly through his hair... Time stood still as they lost themselves in the embrace, Jack’s arms closing tightly around the perfect blue pinstripe-clad warm body in his lap, squirming as his groin reacted to the blissful sensations of being kissed into oblivion...

Gwen stood with her mouth open, gaping at the hot snogging session in front of her...she wondered briefly what it would be like to be on the receiving end of one of those kisses – from either man..! Blinking, she realised this was too hot not to share and spun round to stick her head out of the door, “Tosh...get up here _quick_ – Jack and Ianto are under the mistletoe...” well _technically_ they were under the mistletoe, even if it had now fallen to the floor as their hands raked hungrily over each other’s bodies...

Tosh came running through the door just as they came up for air, panting softly, faces flushed and eyes sparkling... “Oh...damn..!”

Jack turned slightly glazed eyes in her direction, “What’s wrong Tosh?”

Blushing, Tosh giggled, “Gwen called me...you were under the mistletoe...but...” her voice trailed away as Jack’s face lit up, murmuring...

“Not a problem...” reaching to cup Ianto’s face as he pressed their lips together and they sank back into hot, open-mouthed kisses, fingers carding through hair, tongues tangling excitedly as they forgot their audience...it was just them, right here, right now and the only thing that mattered were their sweet and endless kisses as nerve endings tingled, knees lost all sense of feeling and passion grew...

Gwen and Tosh giggled and fanned themselves, enjoying the view until a disgruntled yell floated up from autopsy, “Oi, Jack, put the tea boy down – I want my bloody coffee..!”

Breathing heavily, Jack and Ianto pulled apart, smiling softly... “Ladies...hope you enjoyed the show..! Now I believe Owen is feeling left out – go make happy with the mistletoe..!” Jack bent down and tossed the large sprig of green leaves and white berries to Tosh, nodding encouragingly... “...we’ll be down in a minute...go on...enjoy yourself...” as the pretty tech genius blushed.

Gwen tugged her arm and led her from the office, both girls giggling... Left alone, Jack entwined his fingers carefully with Ianto’s and pressed their joined hands gently to his lips, “Yan...when you came in...er...” he squeezed their conjoined hands and gazed at his desk, missing the flicker of jealously followed closely by an expression of fond amusement, “...I er...she took me by surprise... I...er....wouldn’t...”

Taking pity on his bumbling Captain, Ianto tipped his lover’s chin up to brush their lips together lightly, “I know...” he smiled, “I know _everything_ remember! C’mon, I want to see Owen on the receiving end of the mistletoe...”

Jack grinned, kissed him lightly and allowed himself to be tugged up from his chair, retaining a firm grip on the Welshman’s hand as they made their way downstairs to lean on the railings overlooking autopsy. “I see he didn’t escape Gwen’s tinsel attack either..!” Jack chuckled as he took in the garland edged shelves and sparkling bows on the drawer handles.

Ianto grinned ruefully, “I don’t think _anyone or anything_ actually escaped – the kitchen and the Tourist Office took a hit as well...she only left my coffee machine alone because she was threatened with decaf!” He chuckled, “it doesn’t look like he’s going to get away from the mistletoe either...” as Owen was backed into a corner with Gwen one side and Tosh the other to have both ladies plant a kiss on his cheek at the same time as he squawked in protest and they giggled helplessly... “I’d better go make some fresh coffee – those mugs’ll be cold now...must’ve got distracted!”

Jack squeezed his hand, his blue grey eyes twinkling, “...hey, we provided a valuable service to our female colleagues..! Now I’m gonna make Owen’s day..!” he grinned, that huge beaming smile that made Ianto’s knees melt and his heart skip a few beats, and ran down the steps into autopsy, sweeping up to Tosh and pulling the mistletoe gently from her hand before kissing her softly as he held it above her head.

He released her and grabbed Owen, who’d been grinning as he watched, folding the acerbic medic tightly into a bear hug before kissing him firmly to the accompaniment of delighted laughter from the girls. He loosened his hold and allowed a spluttering Owen to wriggle free, glancing up to see Ianto smiling down fondly. He winked at him, receiving an eye roll in return before his Welshman turned and retreated gracefully towards the kitchen to make the coffee.

Leaving the laughing group behind, Jack returned to his office and began work on those tedious reports, earning himself an approving smile and a brief but tender kiss when his fresh coffee was delivered.

Back in autopsy, the girls were teasing Owen mercilessly until he shooed them out, still giggling helplessly. When Ianto delivered his coffee Owen gave him a fierce glare that threatened any mention of said kiss would see him retconned back to the turn of the Millenium... Ianto quashed any urges to smirk and handed over the Gremlins mug and two mince pies and beat a hasty retreat back up to the main hub to deliver the girls’ drinks. Gwen took her orange daisies mug with a self conscious smile of thanks, “..um...Ianto?” she said uncertainly as he turned away...

“Gwen?”

“I, er...hope I didn’t...I didn’t mean anything by it...the mistletoe...”

Ianto turned back and smiled at her, “I know...”

“That show...the two of you...” she blushed “...was so _hot_!” she made fanning motions and giggled.

Ianto grinned, a distant look appearing in his eyes, sighing a whispered “I know..!” as he moved away to hand Tosh her drink.

The rest of the day flew by, two incidents with weevils dragged first Jack and Gwen out to the alley behind the cinema and then an hour later, Jack took Ianto with him to round up another pair. It was cold and had started to snow, making them yearn for the relative warmth of the hub as they tracked down the sewer-dwelling creatures, finally cornering them behind a huge industrial skip at the back of the Post Office. Sedated, hooded and cuffed, they dumped them in the boot and made their way through the swirling flakes back to the hub.

Ianto dragged their guests down to the cells and Jack hurried back up to the main work space to send the others home. It was Christmas Eve and he was determined that they would all have as much time to do normal family things as the rift would allow them... Gwen packed up swiftly and left, calling out a loud ‘Merry Christmas’ as she disappeared through the roller door. Tosh helped Owen clear away before they left together, Jack noting with a fond smile that Owen’s arm wrapped possessively around Tosh’s slim waist...it was about time those two got together...

Alone in the main hub, Jack glanced around quickly, Ianto was still down in the cells settling their newest inmates which gave him some more search time... Moving swiftly over to Ianto’s workstation he flicked through the drawers, not surprised when he found nothing...well, not what he was looking for at least...there were a few interesting photos of the two of them...he gazed at one that showed them at the moment of release – it wasn’t a full body shot, just down as far as their waists, but it was the expression on their faces that made him catch his breath...their hands were interlaced and their eyes fixed on each other, sweat beading on foreheads, lips deliciously pink and kiss swollen and the depth of feeling just _screamed_ out of the picture...this was two people _in love_ , making love...and it was so beautiful it brought tears to his eyes...

His eyes widened, _fuck! When had that happened..._ when had want become _need,_ convenience become _companionship,_ lust become _love..._ He didn’t _do_ love, not for so very long...but now there was _Ianto..._ He stared at the picture, trying to ignore the way his heart rate increased and the undeniable stirrings of desire... _was this really so unexpected..?_

Blinking the tears away, he slid the picture into his pocket and put the rest back, closing the drawer quietly. He moved up to the kitchen and began searching through the cupboards, looking for anything that might not belong...

“It’s not there!” soft Welsh tones had him spinning round, closing the cupboard door as he tried to shift the guilty-caught-in-the-act look off his face and failing miserably, suddenly aware that his stomach had reacted with the fluttering of a hundred butterflies at the sound of those gorgeous vowels and he had a burning desire to crush his mouth against those delicious lips... He closed the gap between them with a few strides and folded the young man into his arms, nuzzling into his neck to breathe in the reassuring scent of his Welshman...his mind flying back to the image of the photo in his pocket and his arms instinctively tightened, drawing a gasp from Ianto’s inviting lips...

Pulling back just enough to look into Ianto’s cobalt blue eyes he brought their mouths closer until they were just millimetres apart, pausing as he murmured, “so just _where have_ you hidden my Christmas present..?”

Without moving from their ‘almost kiss’ Ianto smiled serenely , “I’ve told you already – if you ask me any more I won’t give it to you! You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow...” Jack’s mumbled reply was swallowed up as the Welshman completed the circuit to press their mouths together and they gave themselves to the sweet sensations of soft and sensual lips moving tenderly against each other, hands moving to tug shirts and t-shirts from trousers to touch the warm flesh below...

Breaking apart when they ran out of air, Ianto shifted so his mouth pressed against his Captain’s ear as he breathed suggestively, “...you can’t have your present but you can unwrap me if it’ll help distract you from looking for it..?”

Jack’s grin lit the room as he linked their hands and led them from the kitchen, to his office and down to his bunker where he pressed Ianto up against the ladder to kiss him passionately, feeling their twin reactions straining against the restrictions of their trousers... As he reached for the red silk at his Welshman’s throat he caught the blazing expression in the young man’s eyes and it took his breath away, his heart hammered in his chest and he knew he could finally say those three words...”Ianto...I lo...”

A finger pressed to his lips silenced him as Ianto’s other hand reached into Jack’s pocket and pulled out the photo, “I know, cariad... _I know..._ ”

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
